wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Away in a Manger
Away in a Manger is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Santa's Rockin'!, and Go Santa Go!. it's music was written by William J. Kirpatrick for the original version and James R. Murray for some versions and it's lyrics was written by Martin Luther. Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Arranged by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page * Published by: EMI * Produced by The Wiggles * Vocals: Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Guitars: Anthony Field Santa's Rockin'! * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Go Santa Go! * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Vocals: Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Alex Keller, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Nylon Guitar: Oliver Brian * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Song Lyrics 1996 Greg: Away in a manger, no crib for a bed The little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head The stars in the night sky look down where he lay The little lord Jesus asleep in the hay The cattle a-lowing, the baby awakes But little lord Jesus, no crying he makes I love thee lord Jesus, look down from the sky And stay by my side, 'till morning is nigh 2004 Manzillas: Away in a manger, no crib for a bed Greg: The little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head Manzillas: The stars in the night sky look down where he lay Greg: The little lord Jesus asleep in the hay Manzillas: The cattle a-lowing, the baby awakes Greg: But little lord Jesus, no crying he makes Manzillas: I love thee lord Jesus, look down from the sky Greg: And stay by my cradle, 'till morning is nigh Manzillas: Be near me Lord Jesus, I ask thee to stay Greg: Close by me forever and love me, I pray Manzillas: Bless all the dear children in thy tender care Greg: And take us to heaven to live with thee there Manzillas: Doo doo doo doo doo doo, mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm 2013 Wiggles: Away in a manger, no crib for a bed Lachy: The little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head Wiggles:"'' The stars in the night sky look down where he lay '''Lachy: The little lord Jesus asleep in the hay Wiggles: The cattle a-lowing, the baby awakes Simon: But little lord Jesus, no crying he makes Wiggles: I love thee lord Jesus, look down from the sky Simon: And stay by my cradle, 'till morning is nigh Wiggles: Be near me Lord Jesus, I ask thee to stay Emma: Close by me forever and love me, I pray Wiggles: Bless all the dear children in thy tender care Emma: And take us to heaven to live with thee there 2017 Lachy: Away in a manger, no crib for a bed The little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head The stars in the night sky look down where he lay The little lord Jesus asleep in the hay (Instrumental break) Simon: The cattle a-lowing, the baby awakes But little lord Jesus, no crying he makes I love thee lord Jesus, look down from the sky And stay by my cradle, 'till morning is nigh (Instrumental break) Emma: Away in a manger, no crib for a bed Simon: The little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head Emma: The stars in the night sky look down where he lay Simon: The little lord Jesus asleep in the hay Trivia * The song is sung and played differently in each version, including an instrumental version Raffi did on his Christmas album. * The 2013 CD version than the DVD version is longer with extra verses. * The Wiggles wrote some of their own lyrics. * The Wiggles rewrote And stay by my cradle to And stay by my side. * In the 1997 video version, Murray plays the Hofner bass guitar, although it's not heard. Anthony also plays the red Takamine acoustic guitar. * The 1996 version of this song used the music for Luther's Cradle Song, which was composed by William J. Kirpatrick. * The 1996 and 2017 versions play in C where as the 2004 and 2013 versions play in C and D. * The Wiggles arranged this song on their albums Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 1996, Santa's Rockin'!, Go Santa Go! and Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! 2017. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Religious songs Category:Holiday songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Music Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Lullabies Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Christmas Classics Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes